


Pieces Of You

by entanglednow



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), M/M, Photography, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26328235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow
Summary: Aziraphale had been his first subject, though he'd never questioned, and he'd never said no.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 79
Kudos: 408
Collections: An Eventful Surprise





	Pieces Of You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bisasterdi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisasterdi/gifts).



> For bisasterdi, who does an amazing job with the GO Events discord. Thank you for all the hard work, and the fun events you make happen!

"Aziraphale!" There's a hint of excitement in Crowley's voice. Not so much that anyone else might comment on it, but enough to be noticeable if you were familiar with him.

The demon breezes in, tossing his jacket and sunglasses onto an overloaded table, nails picking at a large black box with white stripes. He tugs the bulky packaging open, revealing what looks like a camera.

"Ah, of course." Aziraphale brushes himself down, lifts the book he's holding and strikes a pose.

Crowley's always had a fondness for the art of photography, from its clumsy inception as a series of blurred lines and smeared shapes, to the shadowy forms on metal plates, all the way to celluloid film, which can reproduce a picture an infinite number of times. He'd been fascinated, especially once the technology existed to develop his own photographs. He'd even converted a storage room into a dark room,

Aziraphale had been his first subject.

The demon had argued that it was important to know if photographic technology could capture anything of the ethereal, or the occult. There were rumours, and it was best to be sure. He'd already tried with some cursed objects, but what he really needed was a subject. Crowley couldn't take a picture of himself, obviously, and surely it was important to know?

Aziraphale hadn't been able to fault his reasoning.

Every new advancement, every new chemical composition, every technology for developing and drying. Perhaps once or twice a decade, and only ever one photograph. Aziraphale had even seen a few of them, his own image looking stiff and strange, smile a fraction too wide.

"This one's a bit different," Crowley tells him. "You can see the picture straight away."

Aziraphale blinks in surprise. "Really?" Normally there's a process, stretching and exposing, chemical mixture, transferring, drying. Crowley explained several times.

"Yep, you ready?"

Crowley gives him no more time, lifting the camera to his face and pressing a button. The bright flash illuminates the whole shop. Then the front of the thing slowly ejects a thin black square, which Crowley snatches and shakes enthusiastically.

Aziraphale's too fascinated to resist crowding in close, to watch his own image appear in colour.

"Oh Good Heavens." The immediacy of it is shocking, and an irresistible thought suddenly occurs to him. "May I try?"

Crowley passes it over with a smile. "Absolutely, just point it at anything you like, turn this, then press here."

Aziraphale's surprised by the weight, such a sturdy thing. He lifts it, facing Crowley.

"Aziraphale, no, why would -"

"Oh, pose away!" Aziraphale says cheerfully, and hits the button.

The flash outlines Crowley in light.

Aziraphale carefully removes the picture, watches form and colour spread and fade in slowly. Crowley, for the first time since the 17th century when they'd sat for portraits together. He's all angles and surprised expression, eyebrows arched above striking gold eyes. 

He's beautiful.

Aziraphale can't think of a single believable reason why he should keep it.

But Crowley has so many.


End file.
